<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I don't like christmas (unless it's with you) by LaylaTheChip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320936">I don't like christmas (unless it's with you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaylaTheChip/pseuds/LaylaTheChip'>LaylaTheChip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Cookies, Disasters, Fluff, Getting Together, Holidays, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, rating only because Shirabu has a potty mouth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaylaTheChip/pseuds/LaylaTheChip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirabu had never been one for the holidays. He was easily cold which made the winter his own personal hell, he’d never gotten along with his family very well seeing his lack of hesitation in calling people out on their bullshit, and he just felt that he could do better things with his time. Like for example, studying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I don't like christmas (unless it's with you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yay christmas fic! I hope you enjoy. (partially based off a true story)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shirabu had never been one for the holidays. He was easily cold which made the winter his own personal hell, he’d never gotten along with his family very well seeing his lack of hesitation in calling people out on their bullshit, and he just felt that he could do better things with his time. Like for example, studying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shirabu reveled in the silence that came to the dorms during christmas, seeing as everyone went off to visit their families, leaving him as one of the few students left on campus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spent most of his time in the common room, sat in front of the fireplace with his textbooks laid out, flipped ahead to the chapters they would start next semester. It was nice, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>quiet. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That was until a certain someone thought it would be a lovely idea to barge in like a human hurricane, all slamming doors and heavy footsteps. Shirabu turned his head, fully prepared to tell them to </span>
  <em>
    <span>shut the fuck up and let him study </span>
  </em>
  <span>but the words got caught in his throat when standing in the doorway was Semi Eita. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Semi-san? I thought you were going to visit your family?” Shirabu asked, though he tried to keep his voice even. He was purely curious that was all. Semi looked up at him, seemingly unaware of his presence until that moment as he shrugged off his coat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My train got cancelled, there’s a snow storm” He huffed. “What are you still doing here? Did your plans get cancelled too?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shirabu raised an eyebrow, giving Semi a pointed look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never had any. I see no point.” He said briskly, before regretting it when Semi looked at him like he had just kicked a puppy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about seeing your family?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not the most fond of me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Going out in the snow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you fucking kidding me? I’d freeze my ass off out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exchanging presents?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Capitalist propaganda.” At this Semi gaped at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not wrong and you know it.” Shirabu snorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>personally enjoy seeing my family instead of spending all my time studying.” Shirabu looked to his textbooks, feeling the urge to scoot them out of view despite knowing there was no point. He looked up to Semi to argue before sucking in a breath at the look on his face. He looked… Sad. Shirabu didn’t understand sure, and he and Semi had never been the closest, but the expression on Semi’s face pulled at his heartstrings in a way he would never admit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen.” Semi looked up at him, “I know it’s not the same, but if you wanted, I could celebrate with you…” He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. Of course he wouldn’t want that. Shirabu would only make it worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will?” To his surprise, Semi’s face lit up in a way he had only seen when he landed a nice serve or when they were serving his favorite food for lunch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make me regret it.” He said coldly, looking away to avoid Semi seeing the red on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe so tsundere Shirabu. Were you secretly wishing to spend Christmas with me this whole time?” Semi teased, to which Shirabu gave him a harsh glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wish Semi-</span>
  <em>
    <span>san” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You un-cute brat.” Semi murmured, though when Shirabu stole a glance at him, all he could see was the crooked smile gracing his features. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>❄❄❄</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>is how Shirabu ended up scouring through the Shiratorizawa dorms shared kitchen, Semi peering in from behind him, looking for ingredients to make christmas cookies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could always go to the store..?” Semi offered weakly at seeing the things in the fridge, or well, lack thereof. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell no,” Shirabu snapped</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could go, you don’t have to come with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hell no</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There’s a snowstorm out there.” He peered deeper into the fridge. “I’ll make it work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew you cared!” Semi exclaimed, slinging his arm around his shoulders, bringing himself so close to Shirabu that he could smell his shampoo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nevermind, go out and freeze for all I care. Now pull up a recipe and tell me what we need.” Semi’s smile was so bright Shirabu felt as if he were looking into the sun itself, but the burn wasn’t in his eyes. It was in his heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay we need baking powder.” Shirabu turned to the cabinet, flinging it open. “I don’t see any,” Semi sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s probably behind something.”  Shirabu, unable to reach the top shelf of the cabinet, hefted himself onto the counter, kneeling on the hard marble. He prepared for an onslaught of teasing about his height, but heard nothing from Semi. He turned to look at him, only to find Semi completely spaced out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi stop staring at me,” He hissed, trying to come off as irritated rather than embarrassed. Though Semi seemed to be equally mortified and he cleared his throat muttering something under his breath as Shirabu went back to digging through the cabinet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aha! I found it!” He snatched the baking powder off the shelf, before sliding off the counter and onto his feet. “Okay what's next?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, We need milk…” Semi said hesitantly. </span>
</p><p><span>“I’m not touching any milk in that fridge,” Shirabu shook his head. “Never in a million years.” </span><span><br/></span> <span>“Well I don’t want to do it either!” Semi gestured exasperatedly. Shirabu said nothing, simply crossing his arms and giving him a pointed look. “Fineee” He sighed, pulling open the fridge door and reaching out a tentative hand. It even </span><em><span>looked </span></em><span>expired. “No, no no no. We need to find something else.” He shook his head, and Shirabu shrugged, before seeming to ponder something.</span></p><p>
  <span>“There’s heavy cream…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll make it work.” Semi snorted, and Shirabu let himself smile as he plucked the heavy cream from the fridge and set it on the counter next to the baking powder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Next?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next is an egg.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shirabu sighed in relief, finding a carton of eggs in the back of the fridge. “Got it,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Next is butter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope” He said, popping the ‘p’ “We don’t have any.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about salt?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have that either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sugar?” Shirabu snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No can do.” Semi deflated as the words left Shirabu’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess it’s a lost cause.” He sighed. Shirabu smacked his arm. “Ow what was that for?!” Semi squawked indignantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never thought you’d give up that easy.” He said, challenge in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well what do you suggest seeing as you’re so experienced in baking.” Giving him a glare, Shirabu lowered his voice as if they were sharing a secret. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We sneak into the cafeteria.” Semi’s eyes went wide at the suggestion. “Think about it, they should have a salt shaker somewhere, and they usually have butter for when they serve bread rolls. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And </span>
  </em>
  <span>they probably have sugar or at least some kind of sweetener. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay..” Semi said slowly, mulling it over. “What about flour?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have flour.” Shirabu said briskly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An experiment. Flour is a carbohydrate, it burns under the right conditions and I wanted to see if I could create such a condition.” At his explanation Semi chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nerd” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After sneaking into the cafeteria, they split up to search for the ingredients. Semi made quick work of grabbing a salt shaker off of one of the tables, and Shirabu easily found the butter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Semi, how much sugar do we need?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“1 Cup” He held up a finger. Shirabu turned to look at him incredulously before muttering,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grab as many as you can hold.”  And well, if the school had a sudden shortage of sugar packets, at least it went to a good cause. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>❄❄❄</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well what do we do now?” Shirabu asked after closing the oven, disastrous cookies residing inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about listening to christmas music?” He made a face at Semi that could only be described as disgusted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell no,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi snorted, not listening to Shirabu’s protests as he snatched up his phone, putting on a playlist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll leave,” Shirabu threatened. “I’ll go back to my room.” But Semi only laughed, circling his arms around his waist to prevent him from leaving. Shirabu froze as his stomach did a somersault. Looking up at Semi, Shirabu had some...unwanted realizations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi, encaptured by the music, eyes closed,  began to sway. It was almost like they were dancing, Shirabu thought to himself. And in that moment, Semi’s expression almost blissful, in the communal kitchen, swaying to christmas music, Shirabu couldn’t help but blurt out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I like you, like romantically.” Semi’s eyes snapped open, and in seconds a blinding smile took over his face. Shirabu on the other hand was mortified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Shirabu, it might just be your lucky day, because I think I like you too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hesitantly Shirabu leaned in, “Will you kiss me then?” Semi smiled impossibly wider. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So forward Shira-” He was cut off by Shirabu pressing his lips to his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>❄❄❄</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These cookies taste like shit,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, I got something even better than cookies out of this,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up you’re embarrassing.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!! I hope you liked the festive adventures &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>